comicbookcreatorsfandomcom-20200215-history
2006 in comics
Events January *'January 1, 2006': Newsweek offer a look back at 2005 through editorial cartoons. Newsweek *'January 2, 2006': The Cincinnati Enquirer cartoonist Jim Borgman starts a blog to detail his creative process. Borgman's blog *'January 3, 2006': ** Todd Hignite interviews Brian Walker, co-curator of the Masters of American Comics exhibition currently on at the Hammer Museum and the Museum of Contemporary Art, Los Angeles. AIGA ** The London Metropolitan Police refuse to distribute Cops and Robbers (comic), a comic book detailing first hand stories of criminals embracing the faith. The police cite the book's failure to cover a multitude of faiths as reason. BBC *'January 4, 2006': Stan Hunt, a cartoonist, most recently at the North Carolina publication The Pilot, where he also served as a golf columnist, dies. The Pilot *'January 5, 2006': 2005 Pulitzer Prize winner Nick Anderson is to move from the Louisville Courier-Journal, where he thrived, to the Houston Chronicle. Editor & Publisher *'January 6, 2006': ** Richard Branson is launching Virgin Comics alongside mystical self-help guru Deepak Chopra, a company to be based in and cater for India. Film director John Woo is reported to be developing a series for the company. The Guardian ** Christianity Today use Bill Watterson's position on licensing to contrast with the marketing of Aslan in the wake of the current movie based upon The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. Christianity Today ** Neil Gaiman is interviewed by 92nd Street Y. 92nd Street Y ** Mappira-kun creator Yoshiro Kato dies. The Comics Reporter *'January 8, 2006': ** Jeet Heer appraises Daydreams and Nightmares, a new collection of work by Winsor McCay, for The Boston Globe. The Boston Globe ** Tom Spurgeon interviews Matt Madden in the wake of the publication of his new work 99 Ways to Tell a Story. The Comics Reporter *'January 9, 2006': ** The jury selects Etienne Davodeau's Les Mauvaises Gens to receive the Prix du Public at the Angoulême International Comics Festival. Actua BD ** Bob Greenberger is let go from his position as Collected Editions Editor by DC Comics. newsarama ** United Kingdom television channel Five are to broadcast a series based on the comic strip Rupert the Bear. The series is being produced by Cosgrove Hall. C21 Media ** Jean-François Kieffer's Loupio series has been awarded Le prix de la BD chretienne Francophone, the prize awarded by a jury composed from representatives of Christian denominations. The Comics Reporter ** Hasbro and Marvel Comics announce a deal which allows the former to produce toys based upon the latter's comic book characters. Province Business News *'January 10, 2006': ** Cartoonist Jamie Hewlett, co-creator of the band Gorillaz, is nominated for the Designer of the Year award. BBC ** A fund to support journalists, writers, cartoonists and artists is launched. The fund is intended to help those who become persecuted for their work in the Middle East or North Africa. The fund was developed at the International Conference on Freedom of Expression in the Arab World, held in Amman, Jordan in December 2005. International Freedom of Expression Exchange The Comics Reporter ** Comic book writer J. Torres is to write a series of graphic novels based on the popular television drama series Degrassi: The Next Generation. newsarama *'January 11, 2006': ** Hal Foster fan Sid Weiskirch is to curate an exhibition of his work at the Noyes Cultural Center in Evanston, Illinois, where Foster was resident for 17 years. Chicago Tribune ** Seth is interviewed by Daniel Robert Epstein for UnderGround Online. UnderGround Online ** AdHouse Books founder Chris Pitzer is interviewed at newsarama. Pitzer discusses his opinion of the state of the industry at present and also the future. newsarama *'January 12, 2006': ** Marvel Comics unveil a new costume for Spider-Man. newsarama ** The Association of American Editorial Cartoonists place a report from the Business Journal of Phoenix, which comments on the future of editorial cartooning in the United States, upon their website. AAEC The Comics Reporter ** The Springfield News-Sun offer up their top ten Stan Lee moments. Springfield News-Sun The Comics Reporter ** Tim Marchman reviews Chris Ware's Acme Novelty Library for the New York Press. The Comics Reporter New York Press ** Spike TV is to show a two hour drama based on the comic book and movie franchise character Blade. newsarama ** Simon & Schuster, Inc. announce that as of January 2006 they are to handle distribution within the United States for VIZ Media's book division. newsarama *'January 15, 2006': The Guardian review Hergé's Adventures of Tintin the musical at the Young Vic based on Tintin in Tibet. The Guardian *'January 16, 2006': ICv2 reports on 2005 sales figures for works distributed to comics stores, noting that sales of graphic novels were up by a third. ICv2 **Paul Gravett reviews the Young Vic's production of Hergé's Adventures of Tintin. paulgravett.com *'January 17, 2006': ** Drawn & Quarterly announce plans to collect Tove Jansson's Moomin comic strips. It is planned to collect the works in five volumes. Publisher's Weekly ** DC Comics announce that Dan Jurgens has signed an exclusive contract with them. newsarama ** The Harvey Awards announce they have added a "Best Online Comics Work" category to this year's awards. Comixpedia *'January 18, 2006': **ICv2 report that Strangers in Paradise by Terry Moore is to end with issue 90, scheduled for publication in March, 2007. ICv2 **Rose Ellison King, writer of the comic strip Flo & Friends, dies. Cleveland Plain Dealer *'January 22, 2006': Albert Morse, lawyer for Robert Crumb and other underground comics artists, publisher of Morse's Funnies, dies. San Francisco Chronicle *'January 26, 2006': Lewis Trondheim is awarded the Grand Prix de la ville d'Angoulême at the Angoulême International Comics Festival. BDAngouleme *'January 26, 2006': Dylan Horrocks is named University of Auckland/Creative New Zealand Literary Fellow 2006. University of Auckland *'January 30, 2006': ** The Children's Publishing division of Reader's Digest announce a licensing deal with Marvel Comics which will see them launch a line of interactive books based on popular Marvel characters. Newsarama ** Seth Fisher, artist of Green Lantern: Willworld, dies at age 33. Fisher's official website, Comic Book Resources *'January 31, 2006': ** Spike TV have greenlit a thirteen episode series based on the Blade comics and films. newsarama ** Todd McFarlane Toys announce a deal with Warner Bros. allowing it to produce a line of action figures based on characters from the Hanna-Barbera library. Newsarama February *'February 1, 2006': **A French newspaper, France Soir, reprints the cartoons at the centre of the Jyllands-Posten Muhammad cartoons controversy. BBC *'February 2, 2006': **Guglielmo Letteri, Italian comic book artist, dies afNews **Jyllands-Posten Muhammad cartoons controversy: *** The editor of French newspaper France Soir, which reprinted the cartoons at the centre of the controversy, is sacked. BBC **Many newspapers in continental Europe re-publish the cartoons. The Scotsman ** The United States Joint Chiefs of Staff issue a letter of protest against a Washington Post cartoon by Tom Toles. Washington Post. **Wizard announce the cancellation of WizardWorld Boston. newsarama ** CNet News examine the digitization of comics. CNet News.com ** Lewis Trondheim gives an interview in which he offers his frank opinions on journalists covering the medium. ActuaBD.com *'February 3, 2006': **Muslims take to the streets in many countries to protest the publication of the cartoons lampooning Mohammed. New York Times, Evening Standard, Reuters **''The Indian Express'' reports nostalgically on the comic strips The Phantom and Jiggs. The Indian Express **Michael Fry announces his weekly panel Committed is to end on February 19. Editor and Publisher *'February 4, 2006': **Jyllands-Posten Muhammad cartoons controversy: ***Syrian protestors set fire to Denmark's embassy in Damascus. They were demonstrating against the publication of cartoons defaming Mohammed in a Danish newspaper, Jyllands-Posten. New York Times *'February 6, 2006': **Jyllands-Posten Muhammad cartoons controversy: ***It is reported that at least four people around the world are dead as a result of violent protests against the cartoons published in late 2005 by Danish newspaper Jyllands-Posten Canada.com ***The Daily Telegraph seeks to uncover the source of the "extra" three cartoons which were distributed in The Middle East as being actual cartoons published by Jyllands-Posten, when they were in actuality not. Daily Telegraph **Lagardère, a French publishing giant, is to purchase Time Warner Book Group from Time Warner. The division handles the distribution of graphic novels published by DC Comics to bookstores. Publishers Weekly **''Salon'' review Ghost of Hoppers Jaime Hernadez's latest graphic novel. Salon ** James Cromwell is cast in the role of Captain George Stacy for the upcoming Spider-Man 3 movie. newsarama **Stan Lee is interviewed by science fiction weekly. scifi.com *'February 7, 2006': **'Jyllands-Posten Muhammad cartoons controversy': *** Members of the State assembly in Kano, Nigeria, burn Danish flags in protest at the controversy. Reuters ***Iranian newspaper Hamshahri announces an "an international cartoon contest about the Holocaust". News.com.au **Paul Levitz, publisher and president of DC Comics is to write six issues of the JSA comic book. New York Times **Law.com profile John N. Turitzin, executive vice president of and general counsel to Marvel Comics. Law.com *'February 8, 2006': **Jyllands-Posten Muhammad cartoons controversy: ***President Bush issues a statement calling for calm: "I call upon the governments around the world to stop the violence, to be respectful, to protect property, to protect the lives of innocent diplomats who are serving their countries overseas." Washington Post ***The Danish embassy in Tehran is stormed. IranMania ***The editorial staff of the New York Press walk out after the publishers of the paper refuse to carry the cartoons at the centre of the controversy. New York Observer *** The editor of the Jyllands-Posten, Carsten Juste, rejects suggestions he should resign. Ireland Online *** Pakistan's Daily Times reveals Danish law should have prevented the publication of the cartoons. Daily Times *** The Association of American Editorial Cartoonists issues a statement which expresses support for "the right of free expression by the world's cartoonists." EditorialCartoonists.com *'February 9, 2006': **Jyllands-Posten Muhammad cartoons controversy: ***The United States' Talk of the Nation examine the power the editorial cartoon has. National Public Radio ***2000 Muslims protest in Bangladesh and thousands of Shi'ite Muslims in Lebanon turn a religious ceremony into a pacific protest over the cartoons. New York Times, New York Times ***Condoleezza Rice blames Iran and Syria for stoking the controversy regarding the cartoons. The Australian ***The BBC summarise the situation so far. BBC **The San Francisco Bay Area minicomic scene is examined up by the local press. Inside Bay Area **Hill & Wang a non-fiction imprint of Farrar, Straus & Giroux are to launch a line of non-fiction graphic novels under the name Novel Graphics. The first work will be an adaptation of The 9/11 Commission Report. Publishers Weekly **DC Comics are to unveil their line of toys based on the movie Superman Returns at the 2006 American International Toy Fair. newsarama *'February 10, 2006': **Jyllands-Posten Muhammad cartoons controversy: ***Flemming Rose, editor of the Jyllands-Posten is told to take a vacation after he commented the paper "would run the cartoons" published by Hamshahri in its contest inviting cartoons satirising the holocaust. Hindustan Times Associated Press ***Denmark's Prime Minister Anders Fogh Rasmussen agrees with comments made by Condoleezza Rice regarding Syria and Iran, noting they "have taken advantage of the situation because both countries are under international pressure". IranMania ***It is reported at least thirteen people are dead due to protests against the cartoons. ForexTV *'February 11, 2006': **Illinois newspaper The Daily Herald has launched an online cartoon page composed entirely of webcomics. Comixpedia **Peter David announces he has signed an exclusive contract with Marvel Comics. Peter David's blog *'February 12, 2006': **Frank Miller has announced that his next Batman book, Holy Terror, Batman!, will pit the caped crusader against Osama Bin Laden. IGN.Com **At Wondercon, Grant Morrison is announced as the next writer on Batman. newsarama *'February 13, 2006': **Jyllands-Posten Muhammad cartoons controversy: ***Denmark's Prime Minister Anders Fogh Rasmussen responds to criticism of his country, declaring "Denmark is an open and tolerant society". The Scotsman ***Anders Fogh Rasmussen has also had talks with a Muslim group called "Democratic Muslims". BBC ***It is reported that Muslim graves have been desecrated in Denmark. News24 ***Denmark withdraws official staff from embassies in Syria, Iran, and Indonesia. ISN ***Art Spiegelman is interviewed to garner his thoughts on the controversy. The Editors Blog ***Iran demands apologies after recent accusations from Condoleezza Rice that it had fermented the controversy. TMCNet **Cartoonist, painter, author and actor Brummet Echohawk dies. afNews **Ted Rall is reportedly considering launching a law suit against Ann Coulter over comments she jokingly alleged that "Iran is soliciting cartoons on the Holocaust. So far, only Ted Rall, Garry Trudeau, and The New York Times have made submissions." Editor and Publisher *'February 14, 2006': zoomaphoto.com **Jyllands-Posten Muhammad cartoons controversy: ***Two security guards are shot dead and police use tear gas on rioting students as protests continue in Pakistan. Reuters ***Belgian Muslim groups have called on the European Union to "act determinedly to prepare a draft law that forbids every kind of blasphemy". Adnkronos International ***A number of Danish websites have reportedly been hacked by protestors. Brocktown News *'February 15, 2006': **Jyllands-Posten Muhammad cartoons controversy: ***Danish politicians have called for an investigation into a Muslim group's actions during a trip to the Middle East. It is alleged the group may have helped ferment the recent protests. Ireland Online ***Flemming Rose, cultural editor of the Jyllands-Posten has stated that the cartoons were published to "go against this tendency to self-censorship". Forbes ***Carsten Juste, editor of the Jyllands-Posten, states his belief that "Muslims are being given special treatment". Forbes **Justin Thomas is announced as the winner of a contest to choose the next cartoonist of the strip Unfit. Dilbert Blog *'February 16, 2006': **Jyllands-Posten Muhammad cartoons controversy: ***Twelve people are reported to have died in Afghanistan after a week of protesting. PakTribune ***Three people are reported to have died as protests continue in Pakistan. Asian Tribune **The Prime Minister of Turkey, Recep Tayyip Erdoğan, has lost his claim for compensation. Erdoğan was suing over a number of cartoons which had depicted him as a series of animals. Hůrriyet *'February 17, 2006': **Giovanni Gandini dies. afnews.com, Fondazione Franco Fossati **Jyllands-Posten Muhammad cartoons controversy: *** Eleven people are reportedly killed after protesting in Libya. Assyrian International News Agency ***Illinois newspaper The Indianapolis Star polls college newspaper editors within the state on their opinion on publishing the cartoons. Indianapolis Star **Ivan Brunetti is interviewed by Nashville City Paper. Nashville City Paper *'February 19, 2006': **Jyllands-Posten Muhammad cartoons controversy: ***45 people reportedly die after rioting in Nigeria in protest against the cartoons. DNA ***Security forces in Pakistan disperse a protest against the cartoons. Chicago Tribune ***The United States embassy in Jakarta is attacked by protestors. CNN ***A small group of protesters gather outside the Danish embassy in Tehran. Iran Focus **Paul Pope discusses Batman: Year 100 with the Toronto Star. Toronto Star *'February 20, 2006': **Jyllands-Posten Muhammad cartoons controversy: ***'The New York Times previews Marvels new crossover event, Civil War. NewYork Times ***Denmark's Prime Minister Anders Fogh Rasmussen defends the handling of the controversy. National Post *** The Danish flag is burnt by protestors in Jakarta. MSN ***''The Nation'' ask Art Spiegelman and Joe Sacco for their thoughts on the current controversy. The Nation ***Russian newspaper Our region+ closes after publishing the cartoons. Mosnews.com **JM Thevenet is reportedly fired as the director of the Festival International de la Bande Dessinee. bdzoom.com, actuabd.com, The Comics Reporter **Nominees for the 2006 Shuster Awards are announced. The Comics Reporter **icv2.com report on January's Direct Market sales figures. icv2.com **''The Guardian'' reports on the new cartoon museum in London. The Guardian *'February 21, 2006': **Jyllands-Posten Muhammad cartoons controversy: ***A number of Muslims protest against the cartoons in India. The Hindu ***Christopher Hitchens, writing for Slate, examines the issue. Slate.com ***The Danish Ambassador returns to Jakarta having left in the wake of protests over the cartoons.Forbes.com ***A second Russian newspaper, the weekly Nash Region closes after having printed a montage of the cartoons. Committee to Protect Journalists **JM Thevenet confirms he has been fired from his position with Festival International de la Bande Dessinee, although he claims he was employed as a consultant. afnews.info, The Comics Reporter **Political cartoonist Ed Franklin dies. The Globe and Mail **''The Guardian'' sketches the history of the political cartoon as a prelude to the opening of The Cartoon Museum in London. The Guardian *'February 22, 2006': **Jyllands-Posten Muhammad cartoons controversy: ***Corpses are burnt on the streets of Onitsha, Nigeria, as part of an ongoing confrontation between Christians and Muslims regarding the cartoons. Reuters ***Protestors stage a demonstration outside the Danish embassy in Jakarta. Reuters ***The Danish Prime Minister, Anders Fogh Rasmussen, notes the controversy has become something greater than the initial furore over editorial cartoons, noting "It's about everything else and different agendas in the Muslim world." Daily Times ***Danish volunteers and non-government officials are withdrawing from the relief effort aiding those areas of Pakistan hit by the recent earthquake and leaving the country as a result of the Pakistani people's protest against the cartoons. Daily Times **Naushad Waheed, a political cartoonist and artist sentenced to 15 years imprisonment in the Maldives for political unrest, has been freed. Amnesty International **iBooks, the publishing company founded by Byron Preiss, files for bankruptcy. Preiss died in June 2005. The Beat *'February 23, 2006': **Jyllands-Posten Muhammad cartoons controversy ***Silvio Berlusconi, Italian Prime Minister, denounces the cartoons at the heart of the controversy. Daily Times ***Amitai Sandy and Eyal Zusman, organisers of an anti-Semitic cartoon contest, are profiled by World Press. World Press **Marvel Comics announces a drop in profits. Reuters **The London cartoon museum is opened by the Duke of Edinburgh. The Guardian *'February 24, 2006': **Jyllands-Posten Muhammad cartoons controversy: ***Doug Marlette comments on the controversy. Salon ***Protestors demonstrate in Pakistan, defying a ban which prohibits such gatherings. CBS ** Kyle Baker is to be the host for the 2006 Harvey Awards. The Comics Reporter **Warner Bros. are reported to have confirmed sequels to Batman Begins and Superman Returns. newsarama **The London cartoon museum opens to the public. The Guardian, News24.com *'February 26, 2006': The New York Comic-Con has problems with the size of the crowd attending the convention, having to turn visitors away. The Comics Reporter *''The Philadelphia Inquirer'' reports on the recent phenomenon of non-comics writers being approached to write for the medium by the larger comics publishers. Philadelphia Inquirer *'February 27, 2006': **Jyllands-Posten Muhammad cartoons controversy: ***European Union officials issue a fresh statement on the controversy. EU Observer ***It is reported that Denmark are to hold a conference examining the controversy and the publication of the cartoons on March 10. China View ***Finnish magazine Kaltio has fired its editor after he published a cartoon commentating on the controversy by Ville Ranta on the magazine's website. The sacking came in the wake of pressure from advertisers. Ranta has also lost work on the strength of the cartoon. Helsingin Sanomat **Speakeasy Comics announces it is to cease publishing. newsarama *'February 28, 2006: ** Jeff Danziger is announced as the winner of the Herblock Prize for editorial cartooning, to be awarded on April 18. Editor & Publisher **Aaron McGruder is to take a six month break from Boondocks. Editor & Publisher **It is reported that at the recent New York Comic-Con Dark Horse Comics announced that they are to double their output of manga titles this year. icV2 **Marvel Comics and Top Cow announce a tie-up which will see artists employed by Top Cow illustrating up to 36 Marvel titles this year. icV2 **DC Comics are to publish ''Megatokyo through their imprint CMX. The title had previously been published by Dark Horse Comics. icV2 **The Oregon Daily Emerald reports on Art Spiegelman's speaking tour date at the University of Oregon. Oregon Daily Emerald **Jyllands-Posten Muhammad cartoons controversy: ***Nigerian governors condemn the recent riots that have taken place in the country. Daily Independent March *'March 1, 2006': **Renae Geerlings becomes Editor in chief of Top Cow Productions. digitalwebbing.com **Jyllands-Posten Muhammad cartoons controversy: ***Salman Rushdie is amongst the twelve writers who are signatories to a statement denouncing Islamism as "a new global totalitarian threat". BBC, The statement via BBC *'March 2, 2006': **R. Kikuo Johnson's Night Fisher graphic novel has been named on the New York Public Library's Books for the Teen Age list for 2006. FLOG **Art Spiegelman and Françoise Mouly have contracted with Puffin Books to produce two projects. The first, Big Fat Little Lit, is a collection of stories from the couple's three volume Little Lit series, whilst the second, Toon Into Reading, is described by Mouly as "a revolutionary new concept to draw kids into the pleasures of reading." Publishers Weekly ** Penny Arcade Vol. 1: Attack of the Bacon Robots is to receive a second printing. ICv2.com *'March 3, 2006': **Neil Gaiman writes a piece for The Guardian detailing his thoughts on the adapting of comics stories to film. The Guardian **Stacy Curtis, editorial cartoonist for the Times of Northwest Indiana is let go. There are now reportedly approximately 80 full time editorial cartoonists employed in the United States. Editor & Publisher **The National Press Club of Canada launch their 6th International Editorial Cartoon Competition, with a theme of "Cartooning in a dangerous environment".Journalism.co.za **Virgin Comics announces its initial line of comics, with three books, Devi, Ramayan Reborn, and The Sadhu published under the company's Shakti imprint, and a fourth, as yet un-named project to be printed under the Director's Cut imprint. ICv2 **Jyllands-Posten Muhammad cartoons controversy: ***Pakistan blocks access to blogs and websites which encourage people to cartoon the prophet Mohammed. BBC *'March 5, 2006': **Jyllands-Posten Muhammad cartoons controversy: ***Over 50 000 people reportedly protest against the cartoons in Pakistan, whilst around 20 000 are reported to have demonstrated in Turkey. Edmonton Sun *'March 6, 2006': **The BBC profile E. H. Shepherd, whose work for Punch will feature in an exhibition at the Political Cartoon Gallery. BBC **Dan Piraro, cartoonist on the Bizarro panel, is to be awarded The Humane Society of the United States' Ongoing Commitment Award on March 18. Editor & Publisher *'March 7, 2006': **Comic strip collection publishing company Andrews McMeel Publishing announce a tie up with Simon & Schuster UK which will allow the company access to the markets of the United Kingdom and Ireland. Editor & Publisher **ICv2.com report on First Second Books' fall list. Included on the publication list is Kampung Boy, a memoir by Lat. ICv2.com *'March 8, 2006': **Neil Gaiman and Roger Avery are developing a movie script based on Charles Burns' graphic novel Black Hole. Empire Online **Pantheon Books is to publish a new work by Marjane Satrapi, ''Chicken With Plums, in October, along with The Long Chalkboard by Jules Feiffer and wife Jenny Allen. ICv2.com **SouthFlorida.com profile Jeannie Schulz, widow of Peanuts creator Charles. SouthFlorida.com **Adrian Tomine is interviewed by Comic Book Resources. Comic Book Resources *'March 9, 2006': **''Newsarama'' interview James McTeigue, director of the adaptation of V for Vendetta. newsarama **The Center for Cartoon Studies is auctioning a breakfast with three cartoonists as a means of raising funds. The cartoonists in question are Chris Ware, Seth and Ivan Brunetti. The Center for Cartoon Studies **Jodi Picoult is to incorporate the comics form into her new novel, The Tenth Circle. Book Page **Oor Wullie and its creators were allegedly placed on a Nazi hit list during World War II due to the strips lampooning of Hitler. The Herald *'March 10, 2006': **''CBGExtra'' are reporting that comic book distributor FM International has ceased trading. CBGExtra **Michael Ramirez editorial cartoonist of the Los Angeles Times, wins The Scripps Howard Foundation National Journalism Award in editorial cartooning. Press release *'March 11, 2006': **Mike Luckovich of The Atlanta Journal-Constitution wins the National Headliners Award for editorial cartooning. Association of American Editorial Cartoonists ** John Sherffius receives the 2006 Wilbur Award for editorial cartooning on religious issues and themes. Association of American Editorial Cartoonists ** Bill Whitehead of the Kansas City Business Journal, receives first place from the Kansas Press Association for best editorial cartoons of 2005 in weekly publications. Association of American Editorial Cartoonists **HamptonRoads.com and Associated Press discuss cancer inspired graphic novels, including Brian Fies' Mom's Cancer, Harvey Pekar's Our Cancer Year and Miriam Engelberg's Cancer Made Me a Shallower Person, due out in May from HarperCollins. HamptonRoads.com **Scarcecomics.co.uk, an online auction site for rare British comics, is discussed in Liverpool's Daily Post. TMCnet.com **Alan Moore is discussed in The Telegraph. The Telegraph *'March 12, 2006': **The ''New York Times report on Alan Moore's career and his attitude to the recent Hollywood adaptations of his works and to DC Comics. New York Times *'March 13, 2006': **''Superman Returns'' director Bryan Singer and screenwriters Michael Dougherty and Dan Harris are to collaborate on a series of comic books which will bridge the gap between the Superman II movie and the new sequel. newsarama *'March 14, 2006': **E-Man, the character created by Nicola Cuti and Joe Staton, is to return in a series from Digital Webbing Press. newsarama **Ed Stein wins the 2006 John Fischetti Award for editorial cartooning. Association of American Editorial Cartoonists *'March 15, 2006': **Booklist's new issue includes several features related to comics http://www.booklistonline.com/default.aspx?page=general_info&id=49: ***A Top 10 Graphic Novels for Youth compiled for the magazine. Booklist ***A Top 10 Graphic Novels: 2006 compiled by Ray Olsen. Booklist ***Kate Kan writes an article entitled Great Graphic Novels for Younger Readers. Booklist ***An interview with Mark Siegel, editorial director of First Second the new graphic novel imprint launched by Roaring Brook. Booklist ***An article from Jeff Smith regarding his career as a graphic novellist. Booklist ***Michael Cart contributes an article discussing his love of comics. Booklist ***Archaia Studios Press officially releases color hardcover edition of The Lone and Level Sands. *'March 16, 2006': ** The Alex strip in The Telegraph will be coloured and feature an advertisement for Xerox for six weeks. Adjab **''The Boston Herald'' report on the graphic novel phenomenon. The Boston Herald **Teshkeel Comics publish their first comic in the Middle East under a licensing deal with Marvel Comics. Translated into Arabic, Spectacular Spider-Man is the first magazine to feature the character in the region. AMEInfo **The BBC's Collective magazine interview participants in Fantagraphics quarterly MOME anthology. BBC **Iranian cartoonist Kianoosh Ramezani discusses the problems which face both cartoonists and their publishing editors in the Ledger-Enquirer. Ledger-Enquirer *'March 17, 2006': **Marvel announce plans to publish a graphic novel formatted anthology based on the computer game series Halo, featuring work by Simon Bisley and Moebius amongst others. ICv2 **J. Scott Campbell signs an exclusive contract with Marvel Comics. newsarama ** Dallas names May 6 as Comic Book Appreciation Day. May 6 is also Free Comic Book Day. newsarama ** Nominations for the 2005 National Newspaper Awards are announced. The awards include an Editorial Cartooning category in which Serge Chapleau of La Presse, Montreal; Brian Gable of The Globe and Mail, and Bruce MacKinnon of the Halifax Chronicle-Herald are nominated. Newswire ** Dr. Jon Suter donates his collection of over 2000 strips to the Oklahoma Cartoonists Collection. Pauls Valley Daily Democrat **Teshkeel Media Group sign a deal to translate and distribute Archie Comics in the Middle East. Comic Book Resources *'March 18, 2006': **Tom Spurgeon announces his top fifty comics of 2005. The Comics Reporter *'March 19, 2006': **''OK/Cancel'' discuss making money from webcomics. OK/Cancel **''The Philadelphia Inquirer'' reports on comics' literary status. The Philadelphia Inquirer **''ContraCostaTimes'' reports on comics' literary status. ContraCostaTimes **''The Age'' report on the success of manga in Australia. The Age *'March 20, 2006': **Marvel Comics are to release Jack Kirby's Galactic Bounty Hunters, a series based on characters Jack Kirby created, with Kirby's daughter Lisa and former collaborator Mike Thibodeaux helping to expand on the concepts. ICv2.com **Art Spiegelman has joined the jury to judge an anti-Semitic cartoon contest sponsored by Israeli comics collective Dimona Comics. The Beat **ICv2 report that sales of comics to comic book stores were up in February. ICv2 **Casting Producer Austen James discusses the Sci-Fi Channel's new programme "Who Wants To Be a Superhero?", due to be aired in the United States this spring, with Comic Book Resources. Comic Book Resources **Gerald Scarfe wins a British Press Award for Cartoonist of the Year. British Press Awards The Comics Reporter **''F Minus'', a strip which appears on Comics.com, is to be syndicated by United Media from April 17. Editor & Publisher *'March 21, 2006': ** Tom Spurgeon reports that Dark Horse Comics are to release Off the Beaten Path, a collection of photographs of cartoonists in their studios by Greg Preston. The Comics Reporter ** The New York Review of Books review The R. Crumb Handbook. New York Review of Books **''The Village Voice'' review Jessica Abel's La Perdida. The Village Voice *'March 22, 2006': **Jyllands-Posten Muhammad cartoons controversy: ***Laila Freivalds, Swedish Foreign Minister, resigns after being accused of lying to the media regarding the shutting down of sites which may have had plans to carry the cartoons. Zaman Daily Newspaper *'March 26, 2006': **''Superman/Batman'' #26 is announced as a tribute book to Sam Loeb, son of Jeph Loeb, who died in 2005. Sam Loeb was due to write the book himself, and 26 collaborators have been assembled to complete the work. Reuters **The Los Angeles Times editorialises on the trademarked nature of the term Super Heroes. LA Times **The North Bergen Reporter profile Otto Messmer, creator of Felix the Cat. North Bergen Reporter *'March 27, 2006': **113 creators pledge their support for the editors at Dupuis as they attempt to gain greater independence for the imprint from owners Media-Participations. The Comics Reporter *'March 28, 2006': **''Editor & Publisher'' report that Garry Trudeau is to receive a lifetime achievement award from Georgetown University's Institute for the Study of Diplomacy on April 4. Editor & Publisher **HarperCollins and TokyPop announce a publishing and distribution deal which will see manga works by HarperCollins authors co-published by the two companies. The Comics Reporter **Ralph Steadman is to receive the Milton Caniff Award for Lifetime Achievement. The Comics Reporter **The nominees for the 2006 Reuben Awards, to be awarded on May 27, are announced. The Comics Reporter *'March 29, 2006': **TokyoPop has signed a deal with uclick which will see maga published by TokyoPop delivered to mobile phones. Press Release Newswire **Panini Comics extends its licensing deal with Marvel Comics into more territories and also announces an X-Men graphic novel aimed at the European market with script by Chris Claremont and art by Milo Manara. The Comics Reporter ** The Manila Times run an editorial supporting editorial cartoons. The Manila Times ** An exhibition at the California Science Center explores the powers and abilities of Marvel super heroes and the real world science that may ultimately replicate them. Los Angeles Times *'March 30, 2006': **''ICv2.com'' report that V for Vendetta is number one in Nielsen BookScan's list, ranked by sales, of graphic novels sold through book stores. ICv2 *'March 31, 2006': **The five people accused of murdering Indian cartoonist Irfan Hussain are acquitted by Judge Talwant Singh. India Abroad ** AllAfrica.com report that Godfrey Mwampembwa, a cartoonist for the Nairobi paper The Daily Nation, has been threatened with legal action by Martha Karua, a politician whom the cartoonist has satirised. All Africa.com ** The Johns Hopkins News-Letter reviews Chris Ware's Acme Novelty Library issue 16. Johns Hopkins News-Letter April *'April 1, 2006': **''The London Free Press'' report on representations of the Iraq War in superhero comics. London Free Press *'April 2, 2006': **Buddy Blue, a champion of Underground comics during the sixties and seventies who covered the movement for the LA Times and other newspapers, dies of a heart attack. The Comics Reporter *'April 3, 2006': **The Chicago Defender revamps its comics page, renaming it "All Black Cartoons". The page will only feature strips by African-American cartoonists. The Association of American Editorial Cartoonists ** Tower Records launches an online bookstore which will also retail graphic novels. ICv2.com **The case against Gordon Lee, a comic book retailer who has been charged with distributing harmful material to minors, is dropped, with prosecutors filing fresh charges after discovering the material was distributed to two minors, instead of the one originally named in the suit. Comic Book Legal Defence Fund Press Release **Turkish Prime Minister Recep Tayyip Erdoğan is to appeal against the dismissal of his suit against Penguen, a magazine which had published a cartoon satirising him. Turkish Daily News **The Gulf Times reports on Australian - Indonesian relations on asylum as cartoonists satirise the issue. Gulf Times **Vancouver's 24 hours.com report on the graphic novel phenomenon. Vancouver24hours.com ** The Prix Bedelys are awarded in Quebec, with Pierre Fournier and Real Godbout's Michel Risque winning the Jury Prix. Sequential *'April 4, 2006': **''Variety'' report that on March 23 Judge Ronald S.W. Lew found that the copyright to Superboy had reverted to Joanne Siegel and Laura Siegel Larson, widow and daughter of Jerry Siegel. The ruling also cast doubt on the lack of infringement on the Superboy copyright by the Smallville television series, with Lew noting: "Enough facts are presented, where this court, contrary to defendants' request, could find that the main character in 'Smallville' is in fact Superboy." Variety **Diamond announce the winners of the 16th annual Diamond Gem Awards. DC Comics' Justice wins comic book of the year. Newsarama **''The Columbus Dispatch'' report on the complications involved in editing comic strips. The Columbus Dispatch **Gilbert Hernandez and Richard Sala are to contribute series to Coconino Press's Ignatz line, co-published in English by Fantagraphics. Le Nomade **Penguin Books has commissioned new covers for books in its Penguin Classics line from some of the leading artists in comics, including Art Spiegelman, Chris Ware and Charles Burns. ICv2.com **Jyllands-Posten Muhammad cartoons controversy: ***Malaysian Information Minister Datuk Zainuddin Maidin urges cartoonists to avoid "caricatures that could hurt other races or religions or incite hatred". The Malaysian Star ***Carla Seaquist discusses the free speech issues of cartooning in the wake of the controversy. The Christian Science Monitor *'April 5, 2006': **Nominees for the 2006 Eisner Awards are announced, with Floyd Gottfredson and William Moulton Marston being the judge's choices for entry into the hall of fame. The Comics Reporter **''Anime News Network'' contact manga publishers to discuss how the bankruptcy of distributor Biblos will affect them. Anime News Network **''Seattle Weekly'' interview David Lasky. Seattle Weekly *'April 6, 2006': **''Relish'' report on the stress which cartoonists may face, and may lead to burn out. Relish **Peter David is to script the opening seven issues of the Dark Tower comic book series, based upon Stephen King's novel series of the same name. Jae Lee is providing the art. ICv2.com **Marvel Comics issue a press release stating that Chris Claremont is suffering from cardiac stress and that this will result in delays to two books, Exiles and GeNext, which Claremont was due to take over in May. Newsarama *'April 7, 2006': **Cartoonist Jonathon Shapiro (Zapiro) wins the Mondi South African Journalist of the Year Award. Independent Online **John Blackburn, creator of Coley Cochran, dies. Prism Comics, Comicon *'April 8, 2006': **''The New York Times'' profile comic book writer Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa. The New York Times *'April 9, 2006': **''The Malaysian Star'' interview Lat, Philippe Dupuy and King Ban Hui at the Concert of Drawings series of events held by the National Art Gallery during the 11th French-Language Week. The artists were at the event to take part in a live drawing exhibition. Malaysian Star *'April 11, 2006': ** Editorial cartoonist and United States National Guard platoon sergeant Vaughn Larson' discusses his recent call-up to Iraq. Editor & Publisher *'April 12, 2006': ** Adventure Gamers review the computer game based upon the Bone comic book series by Jeff Smith. Adventure Gamers ** Seattle Weekly review Fantagraphics' recent reissue of Milt Gross' He Done Her Wrong. Seattle Weekly *'April 13, 2006': ** Entertainment Weekly review Gary Spencer Millidge's Strangehaven. Entertainment Weekly **Stan Sakai details his time as a guest at Spain's XI Salon del Comic de Granada for the Honolulu Star. Honolulu Star *'April 14, 2006': ** Mike Luckovich is announced the winner of the Sigma Delta Chi award for 2005. The award is presented by the Society of Professional Journalists. Society of Professional Journalists ** Tom Spurgeon reports that Paul Gravett's Manga: Sixty Years of Japanese Comics has been removed from shelves in libraries across San Bernardino county. The Comics Reporter ** Bart Beatty compares and contrasts the United States SPX and the Swiss Fumetto conventions in his Eurocomics column for The Comics Reporter. The Comics Reporter *'April 17, 2006': ** The Comics Reporter reports that Mike Luckovich is the winner of the 2006 Pulitzer Prize in editorial cartooning. The Comics Reporter **''ICv2.com'' report on comic book and graphic novel sales figures for March. ICv2.com ** Student editorial cartoonist William C Warren wins the AAEC/John Locher Award. The Association of American Editorial Cartoonists *'April 18, 2006': ** Chris Ware announces he is moving his Acme Novelty Library series to publisher Drawn & Quarterly. The series had previously been published by Fantagraphics, although Ware published issue 16 himself, with Fantagraphics distributing the issue. The Beat ** Swiss Info profile cartoonist Mike van Audenhove. Swiss Info ** ''The Wall Street Journal discusses product placement as it occurs within comics. The Wall Street Journal *'April 20, 2006': **John Backderf's The City wins in the Cartoon category of the 38th Annual Robert F. Kennedy Journalism Awards. The Comics Reporter *'April 21, 2006': ** Anti-Semitic cartoon contest organised by Amitai Sandy. Spiegel Online ** The Pittsburgh Tribune-Review preview the forthcoming Pittsburgh Comicon. Pittsburgh Tribune-Review **Nashville's The City Paper profile cartoonist Dean Trippe. The City Paper **Angel Boligan, editorial cartoonist for Mexico City's El Universal newspaper, wins the World Press Cartooning Prize. CBC **Virgin Comics announce their opening line up of books. Comic Book Resources **Belgian artist Fred Burton dies. Comics Reporter *'April 23, 2006': **The Morning Sentinel celebrate Doonesbury reaching 35 years of publication. Morning Sentinel **Scott Collura interviews Terry Zwigoff about his Crumb documentary for Now Playing. Now Playing **''Time magazine'' profile Neil Gaiman. Time Magazine **''The Bradenton Herald'' profile the forthcoming Free Comic Book Day, scheduled this year for May 6. HeraldToday.com *'April 24, 2006': ** Mike Luckovich of The Atlanta Journal-Constitution and The Christian Science Monitor's Clay Bennett win the Overseas Press Club's award for editorial cartooning. The Association of American Editorial Cartoonists **''Newsarama'' summarise the events and news from the recent Pittsburgh Comicon. newsarama *'April 25, 2006': **Paul Combs announces he is leaving The Tampa Tribune. The paper is seeking a replacement for the editorial cartoonist, who is leaving for "for family reasons". Editor & Publisher ** Bill Poostmus, the man who ordered the removal of a work on manga from the shelves of libraries in California, is declared to be censoring a "critically acclaimed book" by the National Coalition Against Censorship, who are monitoring the situation and have not ruled out legal action. Daily Press ** The Age profile Will Dyson, an Australian war artist who covered the First World War. The Age **Sarah Boxer reviews the Masters of American Comics exhibition for Artforum. Artforum *'April 26, 2006': **British distributor Red Route is reported to have ceased trading. The Comics Reporter **''Wired Magazine'' comment on the slowness of the two major American comics publishers to embrace the digital market. Wired Magazine **Bob Wayne talks to Newsarama about the "One Year Later" books DC will be publishing in the wake of "Infinite Crisis". Newsarama ** Shazna Nessa discusses the accessibility of comics and graphic novels to a female audience in The Charleston Gazette. blackenterprise.com *'April 27, 2006': **New England's The Phoenix report on DC Comics' "One Year Later" revamp. The Phoenix **Ed Brubaker signs an extension to his exclusive contract with Marvel Comics. Newsarama **Anders Nilsen writes an essay on art for the BBC. BBC Collective **Pakistan begin legal proceedings against the editor and publisher of the Jyllands-Posten for publication of the cartoons depicting caricatures of Mohammed. Pakistan Link **Alex Chun comments on the changes recent technological advances have made on society and how they may impact on the newspaper comic strip. LA Times *'April 28, 2006': **Image Comics are to publish the second volume of Afterworks, an anthology featuring work by noted animators, including Max Brace and Nathan Stanton. Comic Book Resources *'April 29, 2006': **Canadian cartoonist Sid Barron dies. Sequential **The winners of the second annual Shuster Awards are announced. Shuster Awards website *'April 30, 2006': **Tom Spurgeon interviews Grady Klein. The Comics Reporter **Turkey's Supreme Court of Appeals overturns an earlier judgement which fined cartoonist Musa Kart over his depiction of the Prime Minister Recep Tayyip Erdoğan as a cat. TurkishPress.com May *'May 1, 2006': **The Seattle Post-Intelligencer profile Dan Piraro. Seattle Post-Intelligencer **''The Detroit News'' and Larry Wright agree terms which will see the paper buyout the cartoonist's contract. The Association of American Editorial Cartoonists *'May 2, 2006': **The nominations for Holland's 2006 Clickburg awards are announced. The awards are to recognise webcomics, and this year organisers have added a Best International Clickie category. Comicbase.nl **Mark Parisi is profiled by The Christian Science Monitor. The Christian Science Monitor **Tom Spurgeon rounds up commentary and reportage on yesterday's report by The Comics Journal on the incident involving Charles Brownstein. The Comics Reporter **National Public Radio's Talk of the Nation features Paul Jenkins and Joe Quesada as part of its coverage of Marvel Comics' Civil War storyline. ICv2.com *'May 3, 2006': **Menu Larcenet, Lax and Marjane Satrapi are the nominees for the VPRO Grand Prix, to be announced on June 2 at Stripdagen Harlem 2006. Stripdagen Harlem **Steve Dunn reports on Alan Moore's new graphic novel, Lost Girls, for The Oregonian. The Oregonian **The New York Press interview Terry Zwigoff and discuss his forthcoming film, Art School Confidential, based upon the graphic novel by Dan Clowes. New York Press **The San Francisco Bay Guardian profile Dan Clowes. San Francisco Bay Guardian **''ICv2.com'' discuss the size of the manga market in North America in 2005. ICv2,com **The Jyllands-Posten is suing Michael Christiani Havemann over his comments which allege that the paper's management asked the staff cartoonist to create controversial cartoons since those sent in by freelancers "were not gross enough." Pakistan's Daily Times **''Variety'' report that the Silver Surfer may appear in the sequel to the Fantastic Four movie. Variety online **''Newsarama'' report that DC Comics are set to launch new titles, including Raven, Teen Titans East, and relaunches of Justice Society of America, Mystery in Space and Tales of the Unexpected. newsarama **Tim Kreider writes on The New Yorker cartoon buying process, and his rejection by it. The Pain Comics *'May 4, 2006': **CNN reports on the readership of newspaper comic strips in the U.S.. CNN **Marvel Comics release first quarter figures, which are better than the company and investors had expected. Reuters *'May 5, 2006': **Ron Garney reportedly signs an exclusive contract at Marvel Comics. newsarama **Brian Doherty discusses DC's recent Infinite Crisis series in the context of George Bush's foreign policy. Reasonon.com **Both the National Conference of the Canadian Association of Journalists and a convention of the Association of American Editorial Cartoonists will discuss the Jyllands-Posten Muhammad cartoons controversy. Editor&Publisher, CNW *'May 6, 2006': **Marvel Comics donates a number of comic books to a local hospital as part of Free Comic Book Day Trinidad and Tobago Newsday **It is reported that a series of editorial cartoons may have led to a newspaper's offices in Sri Lanka being attacked. Tamil Week *'May 7, 2006': **Carla Seaquist discusses the free speech issues surrounding the Jyllands-Posten Muhammad cartoons controversy for the Seattle Times. Seattle Times **Chris Ware is profiled by Artdaily. Artdaily *'May 8, 2006': **Chris Ware is interviewed on a local news station. ABC Local Chicago **Tom Spurgeon rounds up the online reports of the American Free Comic Book Day, held May 6. The Comics Reporter *'May 9, 2006': ** Jill Thompson signs a four book deal with HarperCollins, which will see the artist produce a series of graphic novels starring a young witch, to be aimed at young children. Publishers Weekly ** The Chicago Sun-Times discusses Chris Ware and his work. Chicago Sun-Times **TokyoPop announce two new lines of manga books aimed at a younger audience, the Manga Chapters line for 6-9 year olds and the Manga Readers for an 8-12 audience. ICv2.com ** Tom Spurgeon reports on the recipients of the Xeric Grants. The Comics Reporter *'May 10, 2006': **''ICv2.com'' report that Marvel's Moon Knight series is to be ongoing, and not a six issue limited series as originally announced. ICv2.com *'May 11, 2006': **Five pieces of artwork by Osamu Tezuka are discovered in the United States. The works were held in a collection at the University of Maryland, and were pieces published in the two years following his debut, 1947 and 1948. Asahi.com **''Islam Online'' host a debate between cartoonist Signe Wilkinson and journalist Felicity Arbuthnot regarding the issues of free speech which surround the Jyllands-Posten Muhammad cartoons controversy. Islam Online **The Star-Gazette report on DC's new weekly series, 52 . Star-Gazette ** Del Rey announces that they will publish a graphic novel based on Terry Brooks' Shannara series. Edwin David will provide art, while Robert Place Napton will adapt Brooks' story. The Beat *'May 12, 2006': **Italian artist Ferdinando Tacconi dies. afNews *'May 14, 2006': ** Bob Laughlin cartoonist on the Kitz-n'-Katz series for Eclipse Comics, dies. The Comics Reporter *'May 15, 2006': **Art Spiegelman contributes the cover and an article on the Jyllands-Posten Muhammad cartoons controversy for the latest issue of Harper's magazine. The Comics Reporter **Tom Spurgeon reports the winners of the Eagle Awards, announced last night. Grant Morrison is added to the roll of honour and John M. Burns is recognised with an award for Outstanding Achievements in British Comics. The Comics Reporter **Michael Gaydos is announced as the illustrator of Virgin Comics' Snake Woman. Comic Book Resources *'May 16, 2006': **''Reuters'' report on Art Spiegelman's comments on the Jyllands-Posten Muhammad cartoons controversy in the latest edition of Harper's magazine. Houston Chronicle **First Second announce they have reached an agreement to produce a series of graphic novels based upon the Prince of Persia computer game. The company have also signed two books from the award winning Italian cartoonist Gipi, Tiny Tyrant, a children's book from Lewis Trondheim and Will Davis' adaptation of Joseph Bruchac's novel Dawn Land. Publishers Weekly **Fantagraphics confirm they are to collect E.C. Segar's daily and Sunday Popeye strips in a series of six hardcover volumes. ICv2.com **''The Pulse'' report that Mark Wheatley is to address the United States Library of Congress today. His presentation is to be on comic books, and is part of the libraries ongoing lecture series. The Pulse ** ICv2.com report that a new trial date has been set in the case of Georgia v. Gordon Lee. The CBLDF are defending Lee, a comic book retailer facing trial on two misdemeanors after allegedly giving a free comic book containing nudity to two under-age brothers. The trial is now due to be heard on May 19. ICv2.com *'May 17, 2006': **'' The Virginia Quarterly Review'' place Jeet Heer's essay "Little Nemo in Comicsland", which discusses the work of Winsor McCay, online in their latest issue. The Virginia Quarterly Review **''BookForum'' reports on The Comics Journal's 30th anniversary. BookForum **''The Sydney Morning Herald'' profile Neil Gaiman. The Sydney Morning Herald *'May 18, 2006': ** The Unrepresented Nations and Peoples Organization announce that the Dalai Lama is to award the Herge Foundation with the International Campaign for Tibet's Light of Truth. Tsering Jampa, Executive Director of ICT Europe, noted that "For many, Hergé's depiction of Tibet was their introduction to the awe-inspiring landscape and culture of Tibet, while Archbishop Tutu's struggle against apartheid and injustice in the face of adversity is an inspiration to Tibetans around the world." Unrepresented Nations and Peoples Organization ** The Association des Critiques et des journalistes de Bande Dessinée announce the twenty nominations for the Prix de la critique. blogobulles, The Comics Reporter ** The Pittsburgh Tribune-Review review the work of Chas Fagan, an editorial cartoonist turned historical painter. Pittsburgh Tribune-Review *'May 19, 2006': **''ICv2.com'' notes that the market for graphic novels has continued to grow in the first quarter of 2006, and declares V for Vendetta the top selling graphic novel of the period. ICv2.com *'May 20, 2006': **''Newsarama'' discuss the life of Michael Siegel, son of Superman co-creator Jerry Siegel. Newsarama *'May 21, 2006': **''The New York Times'' Sunday Arts & Leisure section runs article "Phoenix's Unresolved Daddy Thing, and Other X-Men Issues", tied to X-Men: The Last Stand The New York Times (link may or may not require free registration; link remains in paper's free archive for approximately one week after publication). *'May 22, 2006': **Jamie Hewlett is named the Designer of the Year by the Design Museum for his work on the band Gorillaz. The Guardian **''The Independent'' profile cartoonist Gerald Scarfe. The Independent **Lee Salem is announced as the next president of the Universal Press Syndicate, to takeover from Bob Duffy who retires in July. Editor & Publisher *'May 23, 2006': ** The Committee to Protect Journalists report that Iran have closed a newspaper and arrested the editor and cartoonist over the paper's publication of a cartoon depicting a cockroach speaking Azeri. It is also alleged the cartoon featured ethnic slurs. Four people are alleged to have died during rioting in protest of the cartoon's publication. Committee to Protect Journalists Iran news **''ICv2.com'' report on comic book and graphic novel sales figures for the month of April, noting that strong sales for DC's Infinite Crisis mini-series helped counter balance a fall in sales in the graphic novel market. ICv2.com *'May 24, 2006': **Neil Gaiman and Adam Rogers discuss the appeal of Superman for Wired. Wired.com **''New York Newsday'' runs an entertainment-pullout cover feature comparing the X-Men and Superman movie franchises New York Newsday (Link remains in paper's free archive for approximately one week after publication). *'May 25, 2006': **''BlackAmericaWeb.com'' examine the wider acceptance and profiles of black superheroes. BlackAmericaWeb.com *'May 26, 2006': ** Philly.com discuss the comic book influences behind the latest X-Men movie. Philly.com **It is reported that the 2006 recipients of the Bill Finger Award for Excellence in Comic Book Writing will go to Harvey Kurtzman and Alvin Schwart. The awards will be made as part of the Eisner Awards on July 21. The Comics Reporter **''The Nation'' profile caricaturist Edward Sorel. The Nation *'May 27, 2006': **Alex Toth dies. The Comics Reporter **Mike Luckovich wins the 2006 Reuben Award. Reuben.org **Canada's The Globe and Mail report on the news that Indigo Books and Music has refused to carry the latest issue of Harper's magazine due to its printing of the cartoons at the centre of the Jyllands-Posten Muhammad cartoons controversy.Theglobeandmail.com *'May 28, 2006': **The New York Times report that the new Batwoman character is to be a lesbian. NY Times *'May 29, 2006': **The LA Times discuss the impact of digital piracy on small press publishers in the comic book market. LA Times *'May 30, 2006': **Alex Ross is to provide covers for Virgin Comics. Comic Book Resources **The Caymanian Compass report that two editors of weekly newspapers in Jordan have been jailed for reprinting the cartoons at the centre of the Jyllands-Posten Muhammad cartoons controversy. Caymanian Compass **The Prix Albert Uderzo for 2006 awards are announced, with works by Baru; Steve Cuzor and Frank Giroud; and François Boucq winning. blogobulles, The Comics Reporter **''AsianNews'' discuss the recent closure of a newspaper in Iran and the wider controls which place limits on the freedom of the press. AsianNews.it **''Newcity'' announce their Lit 50, a list of "those whose creative influence is the greatest", and include Chris Ware, Alex Ross, Jeffrey Brown and Paul Hornschemeier. Newcity **''ICv2.com'' carry a statement from Central Park Media in which they announce a number of job losses. The statement is released in response to rumors which have circulated on the internet that the company will be declaring bankruptcy. ICv2.com *'May 31, 2006': **Alison Bechdel is profiled by Vermont's Seven Days internet magazine. Seven Days **The nominees for the 2006 Russ Manning Most Promising Newcomer Award are announced via a press release. Jonathan Bennett, R. Kikuo Johnson, Mark Page, Aaron Renier and Chris Samnee are the five artists nominated. newsarama **Canada's The Gazette discuss the refusal of Indigo Books and Music to carry the latest Harper's in the context of freedom of speech. The Gazette June *'June 1, 2006': **''ComicFoundry'' interview Kevin Huizenga. ComicFoundry **Bob Levin discusses Alex Toth for The Comics Journal. The Comics Journal **''Newsarama'' report that the CBLDF have filed a motion to dismiss in the case of Gordon Lee, a comic book retailer charged with distributing materials which are alleged to be harmful to minors. newsarama **Tom Spurgeon comments on the Harvey Awards nominations for 2006, in which Marvel Comics receive the most nominations. The Comics Reporter *'June 2, 2006': **Australia's The Age report on a difficult year for cartoonists. The Age **Turkish cartoonist Musa Gümüş wins the 8th PortoCartoon World Festival grand prize, awarded by the National Printing Museum, in Portugal. Turkish Daily News **''Editor & Publisher'' report that the Union of Concerned Scientists are launching two cartoon contests, hoping to "encourage amateur and professional cartoonists alike to express concern -- through humor and art -- about the impact of the abuse of science on our safety, health, and environment." Editor & Publisher **The LA Times discuss the homosexual interpretations of superheroes, and how these will impact upon the forthcoming Superman Returns film. LA Times ** The CBLDF issue a statement outlining their reasons for filing motions to dismiss in the case against Gordon Lee. The Comics Reporter hosted CBLDF statement in doc format ** Joe Sinasac comments on the June issue of Harper's, which featured Art Spiegelman's comments on the Jyllands-Posten Muhammad cartoons controversy for the Catholic Register Catholic Online *'June 4, 2006': **''The New York Times'' review Mome, Ganges and La Perdida. The New York Times *'June 7, 2006': **''ICv2.com'' report that Random House Publishing Group division Villard are to collect Elk's Run by Joshua Hale Fialkov and Noel Tuazo in a graphic novel. ICv2.com *'June 8, 2006': **Cartoonist Jack "Jaxon" Jackson dies. Austin American-Statesman *'June 9, 2006': **The 2006 MOCCA Festival begins. The Comics Reporter *'June 10, 2006': **Denis Kitchen and John Lind announce formation of Kitchen, Lind & Associates. A company offering artist representation and book packaging of graphic novels for publishers. Article from Publishers Weekly *'June 11, 2006': **The Washington Post profile Dan Nadel, author of Art Out of Time: Unknown Comics Visionaries, 1900-1969. Washington Post *'June 12, 2006': **Wes Hargis and Hollis Brown rename their strip "Franklin Fibbs", choosing instead the name "Little Fibbs" in an attempt to avoid "pigeon-holing their strip as one aimed at seniors". Dailycartoonist.com *'June 14, 2006': **Jean Roba dies. BdZoom.com *'June 15, 2006': ** The Metro report that Spider-Man is to reveal his secret identity as part of Marvel's Civil War storyline. Editor-in-chief Joe Quesada describes it as "one of the biggest revelations in comic book history". Metro *'June 29, 2006': **PBS discuss Tintin and his status as a work of comic art in the United States, and ask six leading comics artists to comment on Herge's creation. PBS, PBS July *'July 7, 2006': ** Indigo Books and Music, Canada's largest bookseller, refuses to carry another magazine, Free Inquiry which reprints some of the cartoons at the centre of the controversy. Indigo had previously withdrawn the June edition of Harper's. The Globe and Mail **Tony Millionaire is interviewed by Suicidegirls.com. Suicide girls.com *'July 8, 2006': **Denis Kitchen discusses the future plans of the Eisner estate with Eisner biographer Bob Andelman. A Spirited Life.com *'July 9, 2006': **The Malaysia Star looks at the growth in digital manga. Malaysian Star **Zapiro discusses the suit for defamation filed against him by former deputy president Jacob Zuma. Independent online *'July 10, 2006': **''Blogcritics.org'' review Alan Moore's forthcoming Lost Girls. Blogcritics.org **''The Mercury News'' profiles Stan Lee. The Mercury News **The Book Standard discuss the challenges facing publishers of comics and graphic novels. The Book Standard *'July 11, 2006': **''The Village Voice'' discuss Alison Bechdel's new work, Fun Home. Village Voice **''Editor & Publisher'' discuss reports that Johnny Hart's 3 July B.C. strip was insulting of Islam. Editor & Publisher **India is reportedly taking to the graphic novel format. Business Standard **''The Times'' discusses the wish fulfillment nature of Superman. The Times **Daily Press.com report on the influence John Henry may have had on the visual iconography of the superhero. Dailypress.com *'July 12, 2006': **''The Australian'' report on the collecting of back issues. The Australian **Denis Kitchen is interviewed by On Milwaukee. On Milwaukee **Reporters without Borders warn Jacob Zuma against suing the media for defamation, noting "A successful lawsuit by you would give a blank cheque to Africa's authoritarian regimes, which would use your example to attack their own press". Amongst those currently being sued over reports regarding Zuma's recent trial for alleged rape is the cartoonist Zapiro. Zuma was found to be not guilty of the crime. IAfrica.com ** An online editorial in The Baltimore Examiner discusses the issues of free speech which face a cartoonist, prompted by the controversy. Baltimore Examiner *'July 13, 2006': **Website Hour interviews Jim Woodring. Hour **The Star-Gazette profile Virgin Comics. Star-Gazette **John Woo and Garth Ennis are to collaborate on a comic book for Virgin Comics. Comic Book Resources **Virgin Comics and Panini Comics sign a deal to cover licensing of Virgin Comics publications in Continental Europe and Latin America. Comic Book Resources *'July 14, 2006': **Tom Frame, letterer of Judge Dredd, dies of cancer. The Comics Reporter **The nominations for the 2006 Doug Wright Wright Awards are announced. The Comics Reporter **It is reported that Musa Kart has won the Turkish Journalists' Association's "2006 Freedom of the Press Award", which will be awarded on the 24 July at Dolmabahce Palace. The New Anatolian **The Toronto Star report that Indigo Books & Music refusal to carry the June edition of Harper's magazine may have boosted sales. The magazine featured Art Spiegelman's thoughts on caricature and also reprints cartoons at the centre of the . Toronto Star **The Edmonton Journal discusses webcomics. Edmonton Journal **Comics retailer Brian Hibbert discusses the impact the move to trade paperbacks is having on sell-through in the comic book and graphic novel market. newsarama *'July 15, 2006': **The Arizona Daily Star reports that Garry Trudeau has been awarded the Vietnam Veterans of America's President's Award for Excellence in the Arts. Arizona Daily Star *'July 16, 2006': **The Washington Post discuss the issues surrounding Alan Moore's forthcoming Lost Girls and the manner in which comic book retailers will handle it. Washington Post **The San Diego Union-Tribune run articles on Daniel Clowes, the San Diego Comic-con founder Shel Dorf and the convention itself as a preview to this weeks convention. Invasion of the comic fanatics, 'Scam' artist, Comic-Com's Dorf watches sadly from the sidelines as T-shirts trump talent *'July 17, 2006': **Mickey Spillane dies. Spillane contributed text pieces to comic books early in his career. The Comics Reporter **Daryl Cagle comments on the effects the "Orphan Works Act of 2006" will have on cartoonists if it is enacted. Association of American Editorial Cartoonists **''ICv2.com'' report on graphic novel and comic book sales for the month of June. ICv2.com ** The Web Cartoonist's Choice Awards are announced with The Perry Bible Fellowship winning the "Outstanding Comic" award. Web Cartoonists' Choice Awards Forum **The Hindustan Times report on the number of books and graphic novels being released by Indian artists based on characters from Indian mythology. Hindustan Times *'July 18, 2006': **''The Independent'' looks at the comic book adaptation of the official inquiry into the 9/11 attacks. The Independent **DC Comics promote Karen Berger to Senior Vice President—Executive Editor, Vertigo. The Comics Reporter *'July 19, 2006': **Two members of Marvel Comics' licensing team have left the company, according to an ICv2.com report. ICv2.com **The Kansas City Infozine review "Enduring Outrage: Editorial Cartoons by Herblock", an exhibition of selected works by the cartoonist at the United States Library of Congress. Kansas City Infozine * July 23: Vernon Grant, creator of The Love Rangers, passes away at age 71. August *'August 8': The Chemistry Set launches. *'August 9': Launch of "Connections", in 2000 AD #1500, the introduction to the major Judge Dredd storyline "Origins" (by John Wagner and Kev Walker). 2000adonline.com *'August 31': Hill and Wang release The 9/11 Report: A Graphic Adaptation by Sid Jacobson and Ernie Colón. The project is done under the blessing of 9/11 Commission co-chairs Thomas Kean and Lee H. Hamilton, who write a foreword to the book. September *'September 4': Argentina celebrates the first "Día de la Historieta" (National Comic's Day). *'September 5': John McLusky, a cartoonist, best known as the original artist of Ian Fleming's James Bond comic series for the Daily Express, dies at the age of 83. 007magazine.co.uk *'September 13': The main "Origins" storyline starts (by John Wagner and Carlos Ezquerra). 2000adonline.com * September 20: Golden Age artist Ernie Schroeder dies at age 90. October *'October 11': The Best American series releases the inaugural The Best American Comics '' publication. The collection is edited by Harvey Pekar and Anne Elizabeth Moore. *'October 18': ** Don R. Christensen dies at age 90. ** ''The Authority #1 released (by Grant Morrison and Gene Ha). DC Comics.com ** 1001 Nights of Snowfall hardcover edition released under the Vertigo imprint (by Bill Willingham). ** Wildcats #1 released (by Grant Morrison and Jim Lee). DC Comics.com November *'November 1': Midnighter #1 released (by Garth Ennis and Chris Sprouse). DC Comics.com * November 23: Jerry Bails, "the father of comics fandom", dies at age 73. * November 26: Dave Cockrum, co-creator of the new X-Men, dies at age 63. December * December 9: Martin Nodell, creator of the Golden Age Green Lantern, passes away at age 91. *'December 13': Prog 2007 of 2000 AD released, a yearly extra length special that saw the start of two new series: Stickleback (by Ian Edginton and D'Israeli) and Kingdom (by Dan Abnett and Richard Elson). 2000adonline.com * December 17: Prolific writer Joe Gill dies at age 87. * December 19: Jack Burnley, Superman artist and co-creator of Starman, passes away at age 95. *'December 20': The Spirit #1, written and drawn by Darwyn Cooke is released. DC Comics Exhibitions and shows *'August 25, 2005 - April 26':"À l'école de l'amour" by Julie Doucet at the Centre d’art et de diffusion Clark, Montreal, Canada. *'October 1, 2005 - April 30': "Gross, Gruesome and Gothic" at the Cartoon Art Museum, San Francisco, USA. *'October 22, 2005 - March 31':Le Monde de Zep at The Jardin d'Acclimatation, Paris, France. *'November 20, 2005 - March 13': "Masters of American Comics" at the Museum of Contemporary Art, Los Angeles and the UCLA Hammer Museum, Los Angeles, USA. *'December 22, 2005 - April 30': "Why Do They Hate U.S.? An International Perspective on American Politics and Culture" at the Cartoon Art Museum, San Francisco, USA. *'1 December 2005 - April 30':Drawn From The Collection at The National Gallery of Victoria, Australia *'January 17 - October 8': Caricatures de fumeurs, du XVIIe siècle à nos jours at the Musée du Fumeur, Paris, France. *'January 19 - July 9': "Seth" at the Macdonald Stewart Art Centre, Guelph, Canada. *'January 20 - February 25': "Speak: Nine Cartoonists" at the Pratt Manhattan Gallery, New York City, USA. *'January 24 - February 19': "Alternative Girlhood: Diaristic Indulgence and Contemporary Female Artists" at the Tower Fine Arts Gallery, State University of New York, Brockport, USA. *'January 26 - March 18': "Misunderestimating the President through Cartoons" at the Political Cartoon Gallery, London, UK. * '''January 26 - May 28': "Georges Wolinski Exhibition" at the Centre national de la bande dessinée et de l’image, France. *'January 27 - March 5': "Black Moon Island: Contemporary International Drawing" at One in the Other, London, UK. *'February 1 - April 9': "ISRAEL: The Cartoonists' Diagnosis: A Viewpoint From Within" at the Cartoon Art Museum, San Francisco, USA. *'February 2 - March 11': "Fine Line" at the Adam Baumgold Gallery, New York City, USA. *'February 4 - May 29': "Sugar and Spice: Little Girls in the Funnies" at the Charles M. Schulz Museum, Santa Rosa USA. *'February 7 - April 8': "Comic Art in Democratic Spain: 1975-2005/6" at the Instituto Cervantes New York, New York City, USA. *'February 10 - March 11': "Chippendale.Hong.Lyon.Paper Rad" at the Gallery Agniel, Providence, USA. *'February 11 - May 7': "Small Press Spotlight Featuring: Gene Yang" at the Cartoon Art Museum, San Francisco, USA. *'February 22 - April 8': "Neo Sincerity: The Difference Between the Comic and the Cosmic is a Single Letter" at Apexart, New York City, USA. *'February 25 - May 1': The Museum of Comic and Cartoon Art host "Todd McFarlane: A Retrospective Exhibit", New York City, USA. newsarama *'March 7–17': "The Art of V For Vendetta" at The Guardian newsroom, London, UK. *'March 11 - April 30': Francesca Ghermandi dedicherà il suo nuovo libro "Un'estate a Tombstone", Modena, Italy. *'March 14 - April 18': "The Michael Winner Collection of Donald McGill", Chris Beetles Gallery, London, UK. *'March 23 - May 21': "The Man Who Hated Pooh! The Political Cartoons of E. H. Shepard" at the Political Cartoon Gallery, London, UK. *'March 25' "Alan Moore on Gothic Nightmares" at Tate Britain, London, UK. *'March 30 - April 29': "Segismundo y otros mundos" by Sylvia Libedinsky at La Sala Vincon, Barcelona, Spain. *'March 31 - June 25': Satirical Portraits: The Style of Nick Anderson at the Toledo Museum of Art, Toledo, Ohio. *'April - September': "Satirical London: 300 years of irreverent images" at the Museum of London, London, UK. *'April 1 - June 25': "No Straight Lines: Queer Culture and the Comics" at the Cartoon Art Museum, San Francisco, USA. *'April 5 - May 6': "Glen Baxter: Tungsten Dawning" at Flowers Central, London, UK. *'April 7 - July 2': "Fizzers: The Alternative National Portrait Gallery" at the Scottish National Portrait Gallery, Edinburgh, UK. *'April 10 - June 16': "Steve Bell Does Art" at the University of Leeds Gallery, Leeds, UK. *'April 17–30': The Mathematical Explanations Behind Silly Drawings at The Custard Factory, Birmingham, United Kingdom. *'April 26 - May 31': "The Strip Exhibition" at the Nest Gallery, Brighton, United Kingdom. *'April 29 - August 13': "Masters of American Comics" at the Milwaukee Art Museum Milwaukee, USA. *'April 29 - May 3': "Stripburger: Honey Talks" at the Grrr! Festival, Serbia. *'May 6 - May 14': "She Draws Comics: 100 Years of America's Women Cartoonists" at the Museum of Comic and Cartoon Art, New York City, USA. *'May 6 - September 3': "Chris Ware" at the Museum of Contemporary Art Chicago, USA. *'June 1 - August 31': "A Tale of the Jungle Imps by Felix Fiddle" by Winsor McCay at The Ohio State University Cartoon Research Library, Ohio, USA. *'June 9 - August 31': "Stripburger: Honey Talks" at the Serietiket, Stockholm, Sweden. *'June 24 - August 31': "OPOLIS: A Comix Fluxture" at the Flux Factory, New York City, USA. *'September 15 - January 6, 2007': "Wunderground: Providence, 1995 To The Present" at the RISD Museum, Providence, Rhode Island, USA. *'September 15 – January 28, 2007': "Masters of American Comics" at the Jewish Museum, New York City and Newark Museum, New Jersey. Conventions *'January 25–28': Angoulême International Comics Festival, website, Angoulême, France. *'February 10–12': WonderCon, website, San Francisco, USA. *'February 24–26': MegaCon, website, Orlando, USA. *'February 24–26': New York Comic-Con, website, New York City, USA. *'March 3–6': Napoli Comicon, website, Naples, Italy. *'March 11': UK Web & Mini Comix Thing, website, London, UK. *'March 17–19': WizardWorld, website, Los Angeles, USA. *'March 31 - April 2': Small Press Expo, website, Stockholm, Sweden. *'April 1': Fluke: A Mini-comics/Zine Explosion, website, Athens, Georgia, USA. * April 1–2: Emerald City Comicon, website, Seattle, USA. * April 1–9: Fumetto International Comix Festival, website Lucern, Switzerland. * April 8–9: APE: The Alternative Press Expo website, San Francisco, USA. * April 28–30: Toronto Comicon, website, Toronto, Canada. * May 6–7: Comicdom Con Athens, website, Athens, Greece. * May 13: SPACE 2006: Small Press and Alternative Comics Expo website, Columbus, USA. * May 13–14: Bristol Comic Expo, website, Bristol, UK. * May 20: Olympia Comics Festival, website, Olympia, Washington, USA. * June 3–4: Stripdgen Haarlem, website Haarlem, Netherlands. * June 10–11: MoCCA Art Festival website, New York City, USA. * June 15–18: Comic-Salon, website, Erlangen, Germany. *'July 1–2': London Film & Comic Con, website, London, UK. *'July 20–23': Comic-Con International, website, San Diego, USA. * August 5–6: Caption, website, Oxford, UK. * August 18–20: Animecon IV, website, Helsinki, Finland. * September 8–10: Raptus Bergen International Comics Festival, website, Bergen, Norway. * September 9–10: Baltimore Comic-Con, website, Baltimore, USA. * October 12–14: International Comic Arts Festival, website, Washington, D.C., USA. * October 13–14: SPX, website, Bethesda, Maryland, USA. First issues by title ;Damnation Crusade (6-issue mini-series) :Release: December 2006 by Boom! Studios. Writers: Dan Abnett and Ian Edginton. Art by: Lui Antonio and JM Ringuet. Category:2006